masou_gakuen_hxhfandomcom-20200223-history
Hida Kizuna/Relationships
Ataraxia Chidorigafuchi Aine While Aine and Kizuna initially had a very distant and hostile relationship (one-sided dislike of Kizuna by Aine and annoyed disgust of Aine by Kizuna), Kizuna has been shown to care for her a great deal, having found common ground in their both being experimental subjects under his mother. He has been the single greatest source of comfort for her regarding the distress she faced of the uncertainty she holds due to her lost memories which leave her unaware of her origins, and to a lesser degree her view of herself as a bad fighter due to a lack of long-range armament. During Kizuna's battle with Zelsione, Aine was forced to confront her missing memories by the abilities of Zelsione's Teros, which had a brainwashing ability. Her desire to protect Kizuna whom she cared deeply for was enough for her to unlock the lost memories she feared and willfully overcome Teros' brainwashing effects, using her Code Breaker to destroy/nullify every magical weapon on the battlefield, all to save him, knowing they would separate if she did. After being captured and imprisoned by Vatlantis, and upon the revelation that Aine was their missing emperor, their relationship became very strained due to the conflict, which left Kizuna unable to answer Aine's request to work with her. However, they still cared deeply for each other, and even after escaping and working with Izgard and other nations hostile to Vatlantis, he still searched for a way to bring her back. This eventually bore fruit, as at the end of volume 6, Aine and Kizuna fought each other over in London, the result being Kizuna's victory by destroying Code Breaker and rendering her incapable of escape. After talking with Aine, Kizuna apologised for not agreeing to work with her when she asked him, and after stating that his sole biggest reason for fighting was to get her back (he wants peace, but Aine more), Aine and Kizuna realised they both love each other. While they did not state it outright, they kissed each other knowing how the other party felt and formed an unofficial relationship. Kizuna is now her lover The bond between the two has been noted to be special by others. Even through both Hayuru and Gravel love Kizuna as well, they realize that Kizuna would pick Aine in the end. During the battle against Thanatos, Kizuna didn't hesitate to protected Aine, nearly dying if Nayuta hadn't prepared for it by bring the previous machine gods. After Kizuna's life was saved by Osiris, he got told to do Ecstasy Hybrid with someone, Kizuna chose Aine to be his partner for it. After Thanatos was defeated and both worlds were restored, the two found themselves in a painful situation. The entrance between their worlds would close, meaning that they wouldn't be able to see each other again. Well both of them loved each other and wanted to be together, their respected responsible to their own worlds forced them to go their separate ways. However, Grace forced Aine to go to Lemuria by starting a coup d'etat for the throne, mainly because she wanted her older sister to be actually happy. The two have officially entered into a relationship after returning to Lemuria. Despite this, Aine is fine with Kizuna doing Ecstasy Hybrid with the other members of Amaterasu, whether it's for missions or for fun. Although, she always make's it clear that she want to be the main girl. Himekawa Hayuru Kizuna and Himekawa first met during the battle of the island forest, where Vatlantis forces were invading the Japanese Flotilla and where Haryuru saved his life. Their relationship is very strained from the start, due to Kizuna's 'lewd' ability to recharge the other members of Amaterasu's Hybrid points by groping the sensitive areas of their bodies. However their relationship steadily improves over time, one prime example is when she trips and is caught by Kizuna accidentally Heart Hybrid with him for the first time. Another key point is that Kizuna played a huge role in helping her move past her past scars. During the operation to retake the island base of Guam Amaterasu encountered a S-Class Magitech weapon resembling a three headed dragon, the same type of creature that was responsible for killing a group of Japanese evacuee's that Hayuru was escorting at the time. After her hybrid count drops to a dangerous low Kizuna brings her into the newly built Love Room, a mobile holographic simulator designed to facility Heart Hybrid. There Hayuru admits to her feelings of inadequacies, her belief that she let down her people and can't really protect anyone. Kizuna however points out that she saved his life the first time they've met, and since then they've both saved many more people's lives as well. With this in mind, the two promise to get stronger together and Heart Climax's together, allowing Hayuru to slay the final of her demons with the three headed magitech weapon. Currently, their relationship can be described as love hate. As head of the public morals committee Hayuru has a tendency to fly off at Kizuna weapons drawn whenever he does something lewd in public or with one of the other girls. On the other hand, when alone together, she is very submissive to Kizuna and displays masochistic tendencies and a cosplay fetish, at one point in time willingly Heart Hybrid with Kizuna in a cat girl costume even as he played wither her 'tail'. In volume 10, Hayuru confesses to Kizuna saying that she loves him. However, she didn't ask for his responds because Aine was still missing. This made thing a little awkward between them for a while, especially when the two needed to do Heart Hybrid together. While Kizuna picked Aine as his lover, Hayuru accepted this but couldn't let go of her feelings for him. Especially when they connect they body´s together Yurisia Farandole Kizuna and Yurisia first met during the attack on the island forest, where Vatlantis forces were invading the Japanese Flotilla and where Yurisia saved him from a group of Magitech weapons. Yurisia did not initially think much of Kizuna, going with the student body's general idea of him being 'Eros,' although she didn't mind using him and his ability to restore her hybrid points and at one point even offers to do so in front of all of her classmates. This attitude however quickly changes during a scouting and resource gathering mission on a small island where Yurisia's low Hybrid count nearly got her killed by a A-Class Magitech weapon. Kizuna's initial attempt to risk his life to protect her from the enemy forces instantly earns her respect, and his accidental Heart Hybrid with her by grabbing her breasts to pull himself up saves both of their lives. Later on in anticipation of the joint USA and Japan effort to retake Okinawa from the Vatlantis invaders Kizuna decided to Connective Hybrid with both Yurisia and her formerly close friend from the Masters Scarlet Fairchild. Towards this end he successfully patches the two girl's relationship by explaining to them the true circumstances concerning their last mission together. Scarlet had been led to believe that Yurisia recklessly sent the rest of her team to draw out a A Class Magitech weapon so that she could kill it and take all the credit when in reality Yurisia had split away from them in order to deal with another group of Vatlantis invaders unaware that she had sent her team into a ambush. Yurisia is the most vocal about her affections for Kizuna, insisting that they conduct heart hybrid, even when in public in front of other people and frequently taking him out on dates. Additionally, when alone together she displays a very prominent masochistic personality, just the act of being in the BDSM version of the Love Room, being blind folded and having her hands bound together were all enough to easily raise her Hybrid count even without Kizuna doing anything to her. Kizuna would later use Yurisia desire for S&M to help free her from Osiris control; by making Yurisia want to be his slave instead of Osiris daughter. She agreed, strengthening their bond in a different way from the others, as Yurisia treats as her master. This has since become their prefer method for Heart Hybrid: Kizuna as the sadist master and Yurisia as his sex slave, something she takes great pride in. After defeating the Deus Ex Machina and returning back to Lemuria, the two have started doing Ecstasy Hybrid together. While both Kizuna and Yurisia enjoy doing Ecstasy Hybrid (the latter even using a mission as an excuse for it), Yurishia understands it important for the sake of removing their cores. Silkcut Silvia Silvia is Amaterasu's latest and youngest member as well as Kizuna's direct subordinate, proudly declaring herself the singular member of the 'Kizuna Squad'. Even before joining Amaterasu, Silvia looked up to and idolized Kizuna, doing things like cooking British food and doing his daily chores for him, declining his offer of help every time he asks. In preparation for the operation to take back Tokyo Reiri and Kizuna discuss adding a fourth member of Amaterasu and ultimately conclude that Silvia is the best candidate for the final 'Ros' HHG Taros. While Kizuna is initially hesitant to implant the life sucking device in her her insistence wins out and thus he implants the device in her through Climax Hybridization. While Silvia is getting her new HHG fine tuned Kizuna leads the rest of Amaterasu in the operation to take back Japan. Silvia arrives in time with her new mech-dragon themed HHG Taros to save Amaterasu and fights Ragrus and her HHG Demon besting her in single combat and nullifying her opponent's suicide attack through her corruption armament 'Titania'. Kizuna care a great deal for Sylvia and fully respect her help, both at home and on the battlefield. However, he tends to be taken back by how "insistence" the young girl is when they do Hybrid together, wondering if the aphrodisiac effect might be stronger on her small body. Nonetheless, Kizuna is willing to do them with her like he does with the others, even doing Ecstasy Hybrid at her request. He finds Sylvia to be very cute. Shikina Kei The proxy chief of Nayuta Labs and his older sister's best friend. They have very limited interaction, most of which involves Kei explaining something to Kizuna. Kurumizawa Momo A fellow student and a member of Ataraxia research department. Like most girls, she believed the rumors about Kizuna being a lustful pervert who was making beautiful women his slaves and called him the Demon King Eros. Although she wasn't worried that he would do anything to her because she isn't one of beautiful girls with high status. Because Kizuna participated in Tokyo recapture operation, she wanted hear how much her weapons helped, only for him to bluntly tell her the flaws in all of her weapons. This caused her to be enraged for putting down all her work. However, she became shock when he told her how much he wanted to save his friends yet had to abandoned them because he was too weak. This caused Momo to change her image of Kizuna and decided to do her best to make him a real Demon King. After returning with the Izgard army as allies, Momo complained to him about how her hard work has suddenly became useless despite improving everything based on what Kizuna told her before. However, Kizuna notice the Technical Gear and asked her to work on it for his fight with Aine. Masters Scarlet Fairchild The current leader of the West American Heart Hybrid Team. Kizuna has a good friendship Scarlet, partly because she had only heard the more positive rumors about him. While she did become understandably shock when she found out how his abilities work (him and another HHG pilot doing sexual acts together), she was still friend with with him. She admitted she wasn't against doing Heart Hybrid with him and later explain why she's been cold to Yurishia. This lead Kizuna to discover the truth of what really happen before, which restored Scarlets friendship with Yurishia. Gertrude Baird A member of the West American team Master. Kizuna shares a special type of bond with Gertrude that is different from the others. This started from when the two became the last line of defence for Ataraxia and Lemuria after everyone else from Amaterasu and Master were captured and Aine returned to Vatlantis. Despite the overwhelming odds and disadvantage they were at, the two were able to turn everything around together. Because of this, Kizuna came to see Gertrude as his trusted partner and would remind her how much he needs her when she was feeling down. Ultimately, Gertrude would prove what Kizuna saw in her during the battle against Odin, where Gertrude's quick draw and sharp shooting would defeat the machine god. Family Hida Reiri Reiri is Kizuna's elder sister and the commander of Ataraxia. Kizuna loves her very much but is often embarrassed by her blunt methods (She revealed to his school his lewd ability to heart hybrid). Kizuna has strong sister complex as he always admired and idolize his older sister more than anyone else, seeing her as more kind, beautiful and stylish than anyone else. However, when Kizuna found that she was having him and the other member of Amaterasu use the life draining Ros-series Heart Hybrid Gears, he became angry at her for not telling them that. But once he saw that she did feel enormous guilt for this yet couldn't pick her methods because of her responsible as the commander, he decided to do his best to make sure no one dies. This lead Kizuna to take doing Heart Hybrid more serious, no longer caring what other people think or say about him, as he care more about supporting his older sister. When they discovered she had the ability to Hybrid Heart after all, things became complicated. She disguised herself in order to hybrid heart with Kizuna and give him the power they needed at the time. After the first time thought, she stop hiding her identify from Kizuna when they preform Heart Hybrid together. The two would even do it so passionately with each other, that their mother half seriously said Reiri might be the first one to bear any of Kizuna's children. Indeed, after the war ended the two would do Ecstasy Hybrid together whenever Kizuna had free time, becoming secret lovers as Kizuna wouldn't tell the other members of Amaterasu what they were doing. Reiri has gone as far as to have Valdy bring Kizuna to her just so they can do it. The other members from Amaterasu have complained that Kizuna has been favoring his sister the most. The two have shown to be attracted to each others' bodies, even getting mutually excited when seeing the others' naked body. The two of them have felt this way since they were younger. Kizuna has expressed his confusion on how he can get so excited by his own sisters body so easily. Reiri even found the girl version Kizuna (thanks to the Chronos Love Room) to be very cute and couldn't stop herself after he put on a shy expression. After they started doing Ecstasy Hybrid together, the two became more honest about their feelings and desire for each other, and trouble holding back once they started. Ironically, they told each other to don't be so greedy since they both want to do it some more themselves. Both of them enjoy it a lot and sometimes they spend hours doing it together. They wouldn't even stop while she was having a conference with other country leaders, which only made they more exciting. Rather she would end the conference early when she couldn't endure herself anymore. Hida Nayuta Nayuta is Kizuna's mother who experimented on him when he was little. She discarded him as unimportant after Aine was discovered to have better aptitude for the Hybrid Heart gear. Kizuna wants to see her again but at he same time not see her, which shows the inner trauma she left him. When he eventually learns about her immoral experiment that put humanity's survival at stake whilst allying with the Vatlantis-a faction that try to invade Earth for resources learning of her immoral experiment plans, Kizuna gained a deep hatred for her and tried to attack her. After her rebirth as god he fought her alongside Aine and Grace and later defeated her and supposedly killed her. However she survived and recreated the Ataraxia after the Deus ex Machine destroy Atlantis and Lemuria. She also helped everyone explain and understand their enemies and created the Atlantis formal battleship for traveling across worlds. Nayuta later, with the help of Reiri, even did a Connective Hybrid with Kizuna to reinstall and boost his Eros and giving him his own Corruption Armament (Nayuta) in process. She did the same for the core of several other people, which cost her a lot of her power. Although Kizuna still does not fully understand or believe her, he shows his concern for his mother. It was also her who invented the method Harem Hybrid as a final measures to combat against Thanatos. During the second day when they were doing Harem Hybrid, she have a chat with Kizuna and Reiri where she apologize for her former action, much to shock of her children. Nayuta also came to greatly care for her son safety so much, that she asked the three former machine god to save Kizuna in case he got killed Thanatos. After Kizuna and Aine defeated the final machine god, Nayuta pat her son on the head and called him the son she's proud of, much to his happiness. He cried by when his mother took Thanatos place as the support system for the world, but felt happy that she was watching over him and Reiri. Vatlantis The female only empire that launched a massive invasion onto Earth in order to extract "resources" from human souls and energy, resulting in the Another Universe Conflict. During the prolonged battle between both worlds, because of Eros' attributes that allowed him to absorb his partner's power and defeat even their best generals, Kizuna became infamously known as the Demon King of Lemuria. After helping restore Genesis and saving their world, the people of Vatlantis stop seeing Kizuna as an enemy. Some people like Zelshione and the Quartum still tend to call Kizuna as the Demon King of Lemuria, but in a more friendly and teasing manner. Aldea The first Vatlantis general whom Kizuna first encountered and fought at Guam. The two started out as enemy's with Aldea proving to be a dangerous enemy thank to her ability to distorted space and having a Tri-Head under her control. In responds, they developed the Love Room to make Heart Hybrid more effective in order to fight her. After returning to Vatlantis, the two became allies and showed no hard feelings towards each other. The two former enemies were even able to play and relax while at Izgard. Aldea respect that her friend Gravel has feelings for Kizuna, she doesn't like being left out when the two are having fun together without her. When Gravel did Climax Hybrid with Kizuna in order to fuel Izgards' fleet of ships, he asked Aldea to help them do Connection Hybrid, because she has a strong bond with Gravel. Gravel Another Vatlantis general- a Vatlantis (former) Hero who was admired for her bravery in warfare whom Kizuna fought on Earth alongside the Masters and Ataraxia. Using Eros's powers that synchronized with Yurisia and Scarlet via Climax Hybrid however, Kizuna managed to defeat Gravel in a rematch and even forced her forces to retreat back to their domain. Throughout his further involvement in Vatlantis's affairs, Kizuna-as the prisoner of war when Aine was enthroned as Vatlantis's returning Emperor-reunited with Gravel and both fought in a (feint) duel in the Colosseum where his "subjugation" onto Gravel seemly gotten the attention from all Vatlantis residents, including Grace, Zel and even Aine, though his "glory" is short-lived as the two used that as to escape from the Colosseum. After that Gravel start to have a romantic felling for Kizuna and was very nervous around him. During his battle against Lunora and Ramza, the two remaining Quantum members, Kizuna performed his Climax Hybrid with both Gravel and Aldia, absorbing their powers that defeats the two remaining Quantum members. Gravel has fallen in love with Kizuna since and enjoy opportunities where they get to be together. The two became classmates on Ataraxia for short period, where they often socialize and train with each other. Her love for Kizuna is description as much or even more than other girls including Amaterasu and become even stronger after reinstalling the Zeros core. After defeating Thanatos and restoring both world, Kizuna and Gravel understood they would have to part ways. Before that, Gravel requested that Kizuna do Ecstasy Hybrid with her so she wouldn't have any regrets. Kizuna agreed to this, but told Gravel that in the very low chance that she gets pregnant, it would result in Zoros being ejected from her body. This only motivate her to do her best so she could pregnant with Kizuna child. Zelshione She was initially his enemy but later had him reinstall her HHG and performed Climax Hybrid with him. Kizuna first met Zelshione during the Tokyo recapture operation. Unfortunately for him, Zelshione mental abilities allowed her to easily handle all of Amaterasu and almost kill by his own friends hand. However, Aine regained her memories and stop Zelshione from making her kill Kizuna, but she still end up taking the rest of Amaterasu and Master prisoner. Despite Aine feelings, Zelshione still show open hostility toward Kizuna and tried to have him killed multiple times, each time ending in failure. While Kizuna recognize Zelshione as his enemy at the time, he realize from talking to Lunora that Zelshione wasn't as bad as he thought. On the reborn Ataraxia, their relationship became allies but not exactly friendly. Their relationship took a new step when Kizuna selected Zelshione to have her core powered-up, as she was one of the few not injury from Hokutos' attack and because she was one of strongest warriors in Vatlantis. Although Zelshione didn't want to do it with Kizuna, she agreed for the sake protecting Aine and Grace, and the two did Climax Hybrid together. After this, Zelshione developed feelings for Kizuna but her pride refused to let her admit it, acting even thornier toward him. This attitude only falls apart when the two did Heart Hybrid, where she would frown on him and asks for more. This often displayed by how he calls her by her nickname, Zel; she tell not to call that normally but is fine when they're doing Heart Hybrid. After defeating Thanatos and restoring both world, Zelshione showed some reluctance with Kizuna leaving forever. She later went to Kizuna and demanded he do Ecstasy Hybrid with her, something that shocked him. She explained that she just wanted to clear the "disgrace" from before and wanted to make him submit to her techniques. Kizuna accepted her challenge and before long had her admitting defeat (meaning she couldn't resist the pleasure Kizuna made her feel), even wishing to continue until morning. Kizuna respect Zelshione for her hard work as the student council president and understand how much Aine and Grace needed her. At the same time, she found some of her ideas for Ataraxia to be unrealistic (like wanting to make Ataraxia an all girl school). He also wondered sometimes whether about her age due to how mature she physically is, but never brought it up out of fear. Kizuna also understood that Zelshione only did Hybrid with him out of duty and had no interest in men. This is why he was shocked that she wanted to do Ecstasy Hybrid with him. Compared to other women, Zelshione feelings towards Kizuna seem to be more based on her lusting for sexual pleasure than loving him romantically. Quartum The Imperial Guards of Vatlantis. After Aine regain her memories and return to her home world, the Quartum took Kizuna and the members of Amaterasu and Master as prisoners. They four members were hostile towards Kizuna but couldn't attack him because Aine order them not to. However, Grace and Zelshione later sent the Quartum two at a time to kill Kizuna. Despite their impressive skills and having the advantages of him being alone, Kizuna manage to defeat all them. On the reborn Ataraxia, none of the Quartum held any grudges against Kizuna and can be friendly with him. During the Harem Hybrid, the Quartum looked forward to doing it with Kizuna and acted flirty towards him. They all support Aine wanting to be with him and were even thinking of imprisoning him on Vatlantis as a way to keep them together, but were threaten by Aine not to. Grace Synclavia The empress of Vatlantis and Aine's little sister. At first, Grace hated Kizuna and wanted to kill him as brutally as possible. This is because he was possibly the only person, her older sister loved more than her and could take Aine away from her. When the two met after Aine sided with Kizuna, Grace went crazy with jealousy and tried to destroy everything until they defeated her. After calming down and stopping Nayuta, Kizuna and Grace started over their relationship, with Grace now calling Kizuna "Nii-sama", the male version of Nee-sama. On the reborn Ataraxia, this became the base of their relationship, with Grace treating Kizuna as her big brother she loves and Kizuna treating Grace as his little sister. Kizuna does clearly love Grace as if she was his little sister, having told her he and Aine would be sad if she died because she felt guilty about everything she done to Lemuria. He encouraged her to atone for this by helping them take back the data of both their worlds from the Deus Ex Machina. Valdy One Vatlantis Warrior who was Nayuta personal bodyguard before becoming Reiri's bodyguard. Deus Ex Machina The four female goddesses who possessing godlike powers. Hokuto The first machine god to appear after they turn both Lemuria and Atlantis into data. Hokuto appearance caused Kizuna to remember how the Deus Ex Machina destroyed both worlds. Hokuto quickly overpowered all the HHG pilots Ataraxia had, included warriors from Atlantis and would have killed Kizuna if Nayuta had not appeared and sent Hokuto away. From having witness Holuto power up close and understanding there were three more like her, Kizuna and the others on Nayuta's fake Ataraxia agreed to work with latter in order to stand a chance at getting back their worlds. When they first fought, Kizuna notice that behind Hokuto smiling face, she was sad about something, something she denied. Well on her world, Kizuna became more disturbed as he found there were no one else and that everything seem fake. From this, Kizuna to understand that Hokuto was only pretending to be happy and decided to put an end to her suffering. After defeating her with Hayuru help, Kizuna began to Climax Hybrid with Hokuto, as the machine gods lack the need for sexual activities, making them week to it. In the process, Kizuna learned the truth of what happen to her world and helped her restore her world, earning Hokuto gratitude. Osiris The second machine god and the one who brainwashed Yurishia. Despite being enemies at first, Kizuna felt sympathy for Osiris loss and situation, trying to tell her they could help her. Unfortunately, Osiris wasn't in the mood to listen and couldn't comprehend how they, the creations, do something for a god like her. With Yurishia help, Kizuna was able to defeat Osiris, causing her to realize that maybe he could do something that a god like her couldn't. To restore her world and family, Kizuna told her they needed to do Climax Hybrid together, much to the married woman instants hesitation. As Kizuna promised, their efforts paid off and Osiris world began restoring right away, earning the latter's gratitude and affection. Before running to see her family, she gave Kizuna a kiss on the lips, telling him not to tell her husband. The former machine god would later repay him after he was killed by Thanatos. While Odin repaired Kizuna body, Osiris brought his soul before it could fully pass on. However, in order to make he won't die shortly after coming back, Osiris told Kizuna they were going to need to do the ultimate hybrid: Ecstasy Hybrid. Well deeply unsure at first, Kizuna agreed and the two did Ecstasy Hybrid. This not only brought Kizuna back, but it allowed him to know what to do with Aine so they could gain the power they need to finally defeat the final machine god. Compared to the other women he has done Hybrid with, Kizuna seem to feel the most conflict when he had to do it with Osiris. This is because he know's Osiris is the only one who is still married. The first time, he needed to be bluntly reminded by Kei that he has already done it with his mother and sister, so he shouldn't complaining at this point. The second time, he still felt hesitate about it because of her husband, even through it for the sake of saving his life. Osiris also shown to feel bothered by the same thing and didn't want to dishonor her husband by admitting how good Kizuna made her feel. However, she found his skills (and the fact that her body has grown overly sensitive to pleasure) to be too much and admitted that he was better than her husband at it. When they did Ecstasy Hybrid, she sweetly told him to keep this their secret, before expressing her excitement at what they were about to do together. Odin (To be added....) Thanatos The 4th and the leader of the four goddess who possess the most destructive and powerful power of them all. As Kizuna's nemesis for plotting to eradicate both Earth and Vatlantis due to the "failed experiment", she is also the first to deliver Kizuna's first death prior to his mother making a small fake world using the data she managed to take. Category:Relationships